André Bormanis
André Bormanis is an American supervising producer, science consultant and screenwriter on The Orville. Together with executive producer Brannon Braga, the pair wrote the scripts for the episodes Into the Fold, ''Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'', and ''Identity, Pt. 1''. Bormanis is most famous for his involvement in the long-running Star Trek franchise. Background André Bormanis grew up as a fan of science fiction literature and television, especially interested in Star Trek: The Original Series."The Orville Fan Podcast “THINK”sgiving Episode w/ André Bormanis". Planetary Union Network. Nov. 21, 2017. He received a Bachelor of Science degree in physics from the University of Arizona in 1981, and a master's degree in science, technology and public policy from George Washington University under a NASA Space Grant Fellowship. Meanwhile, the Star Trek franchise was reborn under several films and The Next Generation, which piqued Bormanis's dormant love of science fiction. Bormanis wrote a spec script for The Next Generation, which was rejected, and found an agent who learned that the show (then in its sixth season) wanted a new science consultant. He got the job in 1993 and worked as the science consultant for The Next Generation, Voyager, and Deep Space Nine and on the films Star Trek Generations and Star Trek: First Contact. He worked shoulder-to-shoulder with Brannon Braga. In 2004, he transitioned to co-producer for Star Trek: Enterprise. He wrote a number of episodes for Voyager and Enterprise as well. Bormanis first worked with Seth MacFarlane on the television mini-series documentary Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, serving as the primary science consultant. Today, Bormanis serves as a consultant to the San Juan Institute, a non-profit planetary science research laboratory in San Juan Capistrano, California, and the Planetary Society, a non-profit space education organization in Pasadena, California. He is also a pianist and an avid photographer. The Orville André Bormanis was hired in 2016 to work primarily as a science consultant for the show. He explained his agenda in a September, 2017 interview: We're doing a show about a starship 400 years in the future and we want to have it grounded in reality. We want to be consistent with what is currently understood about physics, astronomy, and how it might be possible, one day, to build a ship like the Orville and explore the galaxy."The Science Of THE ORVILLE: The Reality Of Space Travel | Season 1 | THE ORVILLE". The Orville Official YouTube. Sept. 25, 2017. Early into production of the show, Bormanis took basic designs of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] and tweaked them for scientific plausibility.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 11. His over-arching concern is to keep The Orville a credible program and ensures no basic principles of physics are not broken. Bormanis added living quarters and a Mess Hall, but perhaps his most interesting contribution to the ship was to turn it into a self-sustaining ecosystem. In order to account for the vast quantities of water, breathable air, and supplies needed to sustain a crew, Bormanis decided that the walls of the ship would be synthetic fiber, the intent being that in the future, the fibers are an artificial means to recycle air, much like plants."The Science Of THE ORVILLE: The Reality Of Space Travel | Season 1 | THE ORVILLE". The Orville Official YouTube. Sept. 25, 2017. He is author of the show's behind-the-scenes "Bible," a book outlining the show's theoretical science to maintain continuity across episodes. Additionally, he created a number of key technologies and concepts for the show, including quantum drive and the quantum accelerator, and Dysonium.Mahon, Chris. "Aliens and AI: André Bormanis Explores the Science Behind 'The Orville'". Outer Place. Sept. 20, 2017. Visual effects supervisor Luke McDonald worked closely with Bormanis to create realistic, beautiful images of space.Martin, Kevin H. "VFX for a Better, Brighter Future in Fox’s The Orville". Studio Daily. Feb. 9, 2018. Trivia * His favorite episode is ''Majority Rule''.Oullette, Jennifer. "The Orville blends science fiction and science fact into a winning mix". Ars Technica. Dec. 29, 2018. External links * Interview with The Orville Podcast * Interview with the Planetary Union Network * Interview with Walk About the Galaxy See also * ''The World of the Orville'', pages 40-41, 53, 62-63, 65, 113, 157 References Category:Producers Category:Writers